Harbinger
Harbinger is a deadly rogue Toa, and is being hunted down by the Order of Mata Nui. History One of the first Toa created by the Great Beings under the name "Nasara", forged shortly after Helryx, Harbinger turned out to be the polar opposite of his "older sister". He believed that organic life was a mistake, and that it was to be cleansed. He performed horrendous experiments on himself, ridding him of all organic tissue. After a failed attempt at conquering the Matoran Universe, Harbinger was banished from it. Return Nine-hundred-thirty-one years after the Great Cataclysm, Harbinger began entering the Matoran Universe again in a manifestation of himself that he could materialize at will. He quickly recruited the Rahkshi Jevson to act as a soldier for his will. Harbinger had returned to the universe for only one reason: to finish his "job", which was to destroy all organic life within the Matoran Universe. He planned to do this by triggering the Kanohi Ignika's countdown sequence, which would kill Mata Nui and subsequently kill everything in the Matoran Universe. When he tried to kill his "brother", Harbinger accidentally created a gravitational singularity. Coupled with Protheos' sonic powers, this created a time warp and eventually another Big Bang, which rewrote the universe. After being caught at the center of the explosion, Harbinger was wiped from existence. Second Return Although Harbinger was erased from the Prime Reality, many of the beings he had encountered still had memories of him. Each memory contained an aspect of his soul. Eventually, he influenced all of the beings who had contact with him to congregate at one spot (during the evacuation of the Matoran Universe). During this, his soul coalesced, and he created a body for himself. He currently wanders the wilderness of Spherus Magna, trying to figure out how to destroy it. Personality Harbinger is cold, merciless, and efficient. He hates others, and distrusts nearly all that he is in contact with. He is also ruthlessly logical, separating all people into three categories: #Assets: Beings who prove beneficial to him. #Liabilities: Beings who prove useless to him. #Enemies: Beings who are against him. He believes that all assets should be used until exhausted, that liabilities are to be eliminated, and that enemies are to be destroyed. He uses minions (usually ones he's possessed) to achieve his goals. He is also insane, believing himself to be in the position of a god. He sees himself as having power over everything, and that he will destroy all life in the Matoran universe. Abilities and Traits Harbinger is powerful and deadly. His mastery of his psionics powers has granted him the ability to take over other beings. He can channel his power of shadow and fire through the bodies he takes over, often forming a shadow ball encircled in flame. He also can influence others' thoughts, and manipulate objects with his mind. Appearance Although no one has ever seen the true form of Harbinger up close, many have seen his manifestations, which appear as tall, black figures with glowing orange areas, and have large, dragon like, red wings. Titles Although Harbinger usually went by this title, he did call himself (or was called by others) a few different names: *The Master *Sovereign *Reaper *The Dark One *Apocalypse *Nasara (His true name) Quotes Appearances *BIONICLE: Freelancer (First Appearance) Trivia *Harbinger was inspired by the Reapers of the Mass Effect series, more specifically, the Reaper known as Harbinger. *He also takes slight inspiration from the Gravemind of the Halo series. *Harbinger's true name is a different spelling of Nazara, the name of the Reaper Sovereign. *His true form currently floats in space orbiting Spherus Magna. Since that body was not destroyed, it simply "appeared" in the universe at the time of Harbinger's banishment. Category:toa